Nyxil Vane
-Nyxil as his usual unpredictably pissed self Personality Nyxil started out a bitter person. Upon meeting his girlfriend, Sam Fluer, he became extremely kind. He was friendly toward all. He became a hate-the-world type when she left, but has since recovered. Nyxil still hates conversations with anyone he hasn't already befriended, but if caught off guard by a response to his attitude, his walls will go down a bit. He does not accept charity unless he's in too bad of a condition to refuse it anyway. He is unwaveringly loyal as well as generous to his friends, but if they ever betray him he will immediately consider them his enemy and will not go easy on them. He will start fights with anyone over anything if in the mood, even if they weren't responsible for what set him off. He is not one to accept threats. If threatened, even an empty one that he knows won't be carried out, he will become serious and is not afraid to hold someone to their word by starting a fight. He is rather reckless, and does not care if things are damaged. He hates most all children of Morpheus because of their father's curse. If he is provoked by a child of Morpheus, he will stop at nothing to see their blood spilled. While the insanity he was controlled by for a long period of his life is seemingly gone, it still lies within him, ready to send him over the edge into a murdering frenzy when it explodes out. This is most evident in his complete disregard for pain when fighting and near-suicidal attack patterns when drawn into close range. History Nyxil is a son of Dale Vane, a demigod born to Victor Vane and the goddess Theia. Dale was a wise man, but sought to lose his wisdom for the sake of normality. Dale met Nyx in an expedition through a cave in the mountain range nearby. She stood near the entrance, unwilling to leave. When Dale continued with the exploration of the cave, she had approached him and they conversed. By the end of the week-long expedition through the cave, Dale had attempted to propose. He was turned down. Seven months later, an all-black blanket was laying in his living room, wrapped around a young baby. Dale raised the boy, and cared for him well. One day, when the boy was six, he had managed to get himself trapped in a bear den at the local zoo. The boy, known as Nyxil and named after his mother, drained the lights of energy and when they were relit the bear was dead. From then on, Dale knew that the boy was a demigod like he was. He went in to an outrage, often yelling at the boy. Dale had been a demigod, but at the age of seventeen, he learned that he had titan and god blood, and had his mother, Theia, return him to mortality. The thought that his son was a "mixed-blooded freak of nature" was too much to bear. Nyxil decided to run away, and lived in Mount Clyde, in the cave where his father and mother met. Wolves and bears and other wildlife threatened him, and soon his grandmother, Theia, told him all he needed to know. This included who he really was, and everything about demigods and monsters. She did this to increase his ability and gave him five magical chakrams to defend himself with. Nyxil hunted for himself and retrieved water for himself. One day when out hunting, he met a wolf with a bluish tint in its fur. The strange creature seemed to glow. It was the only animal he ever met that could outrun him. It would often stand right outside of his reach, then bolt when he attempted to throw a chakram at it. The boy got frustrated with these repeated failures, and returned to the city for a day to get a better meal. When he walked by his old house, it was dark and black. Sections had collapsed, and ashes littered the site. He knew his father must have died in the fire. The thought did not bother him. A group of demigods had been hiking through the mountains and talking about some kind of "camp". Nyxil spied on them, thus learning of Camp Half-Blood. He started to wander the country, hoping to get leads on its location. He carried a camera with him, and documented his travels. However after a year of traveling, Nyxil found himself back in Colorado. The sight of it all, and how solemn the town was in comparison to the cities he had seen, drove him into a deep depression and eventually drove him insane. He became a methamphetamine addict. A few months after entering insanity and depression, his friend, Graciel, saw him in his cave. She had known him before he started traveling. The sight of her did not lift either of his cases, but allowed him to kick his drug addiction. She died a week later, in a car accident. Nyxil witnessed it himself. From then on, he would communicate with her ghost - or perhaps just a hallucination of her ghost - very frequently. When in Detroit, he saw many monsters attacking a boy with a sword. He took many down with his sword, swinging as well as shooting lightning blasts from it. Nyxil stepped in when the monsters fled. The boy was very hurt, with multiple gashes across his stomach and chest. In his last breath, he said, "You... you are like me and Leon. Y... you saw. Take this. It wi.. will lead you to another one like us. He will take you to camp. Give my sword to a child of Zue.. Zues." After quick inspection of the blade, he learned that the Greek letters along its blade spelled Keraunos, meaning thunderbolt. With that, the boy handed Nyxil a map of the city, with one point circled. Nyxil took the blade and went to the other demigod, a boy named Leon. He was led to camp. The Curse In Miami, Nyxil found a group of demigods doing a quest to return an amulet to Morpheus. They went to a cave along the coast and blasted the rear wall open, revealing a treasure trove of gold and magic items. They had not noticed Nyxil following them. Once they left, he shadow traveled in to the re-sealed vault and stole many gems and coins. Before he could leave, however, the room went dark, and he fell asleep immediately. Morpheus spoke to him then, saying that from then on, when he woke, he may find himself in a new body. Nyxil hated Morpheus and all of his children from then on. The curse is most active when he is emotionally unstable or self-doubting/self-conscious due to its dependence on his dreams as a trigger. As such, the curse has been very inactive as of late in correspondence with his recently adopted isolated, routine lifestyle. However, as an extra preventative measure, he does not allow himself to sleep long enough to dream; rather, he takes brief naps often throughout the day. This proves to be of little hassle, as sleeping through the night was never a common practice for him anyway. Powers Pets Daybreak Daybreak was created by Theia out of pure light to watch over Nyxil, her only descendant (as far as he knows). He has many abilities: #Daybreak can light-shift, a form of transport in which he binds himself to passing light waves, which transports him almost instantly. He cannot transport others with him. #He can alter the arrangement of his body to become different animals, although none can be larger than his usual wolf body. #He is able to speak telepathically to Nyxil, and to a few select others to a lesser degree. This ability doesn't extend to most others. #His soul is immortal, he could re-form after being killed. #Daybreak is semi-transparent due to his light-based body and cannot be seen out of peripheral vision. Dusk Dusk is not actually a pet of Nyxil's. Actually, he doesn't even have a soul. Dusk is simply the name of the Shadow wolf Nyxil conjures. He has no real reason for a name, honestly. Relationships -Nyxil Vane to Trent Blackwood Fighting Style Nyxil wields a small arsenal of weaponry accrued over the years - chakrams, an electrified sword, and a drug-bolted crossbow are the ones he uses the most often, but he also carries vials of poison, throwing knives, and a dozen concealed daggers. The oldest and most trusted of these are six self-returning chakrams that Theia gave him as a gift when he was a kid, and he uses these with the intimate familiarity only years of life-or-death combat can give. He's reached the point where in any given fight he can usually send a second razor-sharp chakram flying before the first one reaches its mark, and he puts this skill to good use with a fighting style that emphasizes nonstop motion. He flows like a whirlwind between strikes, often to the point where it feels like he's attacking from a half dozen angles simultaneously, and keeps this going nonstop until opponents crack under the pressure and can't keep up. All of this near-unmatched offensive potential is only possible because of Nyxil's mastery of his innate demigod abilities. He burns through his powers with just the same ferocity that he goes through physical attacks, often utilizing several supernatural abilities with every action: through shadowtravel, aggressive close-quarters use of his shadow-wings, summoning and altering of shadow-weapons and more, Nyxil is able to constantly bring to bear a flurry of attacks from every angle with unmatched ferocity. While this is obviously far more draining than other less aggressive styles, Nyxil aims to force opponents to retaliate in turn to defend themselves, putting the fight firmly in the lightning-fast pace he wants. Medium Range His fighting style at medium range is mainly to simply hurl chakrams at his enemy, shadow-stepping if they get too close. He often, in the midst of a string of throws, will shadow-step directly behind his enemy and slice at them, then return to his medium range. He often attempts to position himself on a small platform when fighting others who can shadow-travel to make it harder for them to get to use weapons with a reach that would prevent him from switching to close-range styles. When fighting non-shadowtravelling enemies with long-reaching weapons like spears or greatswords, or people who dodge his chakrams with ease, he will lure them toward him and shadowtravel, using their momentum to make dodging more difficult. This is the range he is most comfortable in, but he typically just uses it as a fallback, considering close range more valuable for training. Long Range At long range, he will switch to a drug-bolted crossbow. He uses this in a typical manner, but is not very proficient with it, therefore he tries his best to maintain a medium-range or close-range post. He primarily will simply flee after a successful hit, waiting for the drug to take effect, then going in to close quarters. He cannot use this on monsters, as it is basic iron-tipped. This is his worst fighting range. However, he still is a good shot on instinct and knows the various drugs in each bolt well enough to make each hit count. Close Range Chakrams offer no deflection ability, so this is his most dangerous position. Nyxil compensates by ducking under swings, but is not proficient at this. His fighting style is to slash at his enemies with his chakrams despite owning a dagger. He has very fast thought speed and reflexes, so at close range he favors a fast-paced diversionary technique. His recent dire close-quarters encounters have forced him to adapt to this range or die, and he has adjusted himself as such. As he still has a lack of defensive ability due to his weapon, he uses shadowstepping to his advantage to get behind his opponents as well as using shadow-ropes to dull his foe's ability to defend themselves. It can be noted that this is also Nyxil's most dangerous position as his ADHD, personality disorder and the remnants of his mental insanity will lead him to take any opportunity to strike his opponent lethally he finds. He will, for example, take a knife through the stomach if it means his opponent will be unable to dodge a cut to the throat. Nyxil also possesses a sword for close encounters. In the same manner that he has the crossbow to fight things his chakrams can't hit, though, this sword he is not as proficient with as his dagger and chakrams. He has practiced with it, but finds it very difficult to pick up after being accustomed to daggers and chakrams. Nyxil will also use his crossbow at point-blank range if he sees it as a good opportunity to drug or kill someone. Adept At Firearm Use Nyxil has gained skill with guns through fights with drug dealers throughout the world. He can use any handgun, most shotguns, and a few SMGs proficiently despite not being able to carry such weapons in most all cases. He cannot use rifles without taking a long time to line up each shot. He keeps a revolver and shotgun stored outside camp and only uses them against mortals. Falling Nyxil has a natural talent for jumping off tall things and living. Hunting Nyxil learned to hunt wild animals to sustain himself in Colorado. Use of Powers Because Nyxil's powers were literally explained to him long before he arrived at camp, he has experience in manipulating darkness accurately and shadowtraveling frequently during long fights without tiring as much as most. Gallery NyxnGraciel1.jpg|Nyxil (in his original body) and Graciel years earlier in Colorado Category:Toxyca Category:Nyxil (Name) Category:Vane Category:Multiple Models Category:Riingo Category:Unknown Model Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children of Nyx Category:Demigods Category:Priests Category:Yuushinron Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power